


Rowan

by ShrubsinTubs



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Dark Elf, Dwarf, Elf, Fantasy, Fiction, Orc, demonborn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrubsinTubs/pseuds/ShrubsinTubs
Summary: The first chapter of a story I'm working on! I plan to post the chapters here as I finish them.As this is my first try at something like this, constructive criticism is welcome!EDIT: I made some small tweaks to this because I didn't realize until now that some stuff is D&D-specific and copyrighted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of a story I'm working on! I plan to post the chapters here as I finish them.  
> As this is my first try at something like this, constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> EDIT: I made some small tweaks to this because I didn't realize until now that some stuff is D&D-specific and copyrighted.

_ “What do you think happens when we die?” _

_ Rowan and Ragaash looked to Moth. They all sat around a fire-the only source of light besides the stars and moon. _

_ “I think,” Ragaash answered, “That we’ll go a better place. A ‘eaven o’ sorts.” _

_ Rowan gave a shrug. “I don’t know. I don’t really..think about those things very often. I guess there’s an afterlife, maybe a heaven, maybe a hell, but I don’t have a specific idea. You?” _

_ “I can’t see it. In...my opinion, n-no offense, there’s nothing. After we die, we’re gone. Does that make sense?” _

_ “T’ each their own, I guess.” Ragaash commented. _

_ Rowan smiled at them. “I just hope that we go out together. Life’d suck without you two.” _

~

Rowan Winterheart cleaned their dagger with a cloth as they walked. The hilt was black with a white skull at the base, and the blade was an icy color.

Grinning, they sheathed it. Behind, their best friends followed. A human, an orc, and a dark elf-together-who would have thought?

Ragaash brought up the rear, battleaxe over her shoulder. “We there yet?” she asked Moth, her voice its usual roughness.

Brows furrowed in concentration, Moth walked near the middle of the group. He moved cautiously, gaze shifting about. His wand was held at the ready, tip glowing slightly as it channeled a spell. He looked to Ragaash. “Almost.” he answered in a smooth, quieter voice.

They almost had Demetri now. The sorcerer had fled after a previous battle with the group, but not without injury and the loss of spells.

A cave came into view, and as they grew closer, Rowan and Ragaash stopped. Moth lingered ahead slightly before doing the same. “The path leads into here.” he explained.

“I’m sneaking in first. You two-come in behind and distract Demetri when you see him, understood?” the human started moving forward again as they spoke. However, a hand grabbed their arm.

“Wait-” Moth’s voice quickly warned.

Rowan raised an eyebrow, but stopped and turned to him.

“I’m serious. Be careful.”

“I think we can take a single, injured ‘uman, Moth.” Ragaash chuckled.

“Demetri may be hurt, but  _ don’t  _ underestimate him.” Moth cautioned.

“Alright, alright,” Rowan agreed, “We’ll try.”

“Thank you. Before you go..,” Moth moved to Rowan, rested a hand on them, and muttered, “Resistance, fire.” He repeated this with Ragaash.

“Thank you. Good luck.” Rowan gave a thumbs up, before finally proceeding.

The human lowered somewhat as they entered. On the inside, the cavern only appeared larger. Fortunately, glowing moss on the walls and ground allowed Rowan to see.

Unsheathing their dagger, they snuck up a path to the left that rose off of the main floor.

Ragaash entered first, battleaxe at the ready. Moth followed very closely behind, doing the same with his wand.

“DEMETRI!!!” Ragaash bellowed, voice echoing, “Come on out! We might not kill ya if ya cooperate now.”

Moth flinched a little at her volume.

After moving ahead, Rowan spotted a figure in the darkness. “Levitation.” they whispered before carefully slipping off of the ledge.

Though they were a rogue, Rowan still favored magic as an aid.

They could control their falling speed now, thanks to the spell. Descent slowed, the human quietly landed once close enough to the ground.

A familiar cackle filled the space in response to Ragaash’s threats. Rowan stopped for only a moment before lunging at the figure, plunging their dagger into its soft neck. Only when it fell under them, the rogue noticed something.

It wasn’t Demetri.

It was a stuffed decoy.

A click sounded as Rowan felt something shift beneath them. Upon realizing, they quickly jumped up and out of the way of projectiles.

Sighing in relief once out of range-they looked up. The sight made that relief disappear.

Ragaash stood over Moth, holding him close to her front, eyes squeezed shut. Rowan couldn’t remember the last time she cried. She was crying now, though, tears rolling down her cheeks. In her back, several arrows were buried. A couple of moments after the trap had run its course, the trembling orc collapsed.

The elf lowered as she did, wide eyes welling up as well. Rowan ran over.

“Ragaash!!!” Moth’s voice cracked with emotion.

The orc cracked her eyes open. She smiled up at Moth and Rowan, seeming to...relax at the sight. “You’re okay..”

“D-don’t worry Ragaash, I can-” Moth prepared a healing spell, but by the the time he looked back to his friend, she was gone.

*

Moth pushed on in front of Rowan, all of the caution that he had shown before gone. Rowan followed behind him. Their eyes hurt, and their chest felt heavy. They could hear the other still crying. Rowan cried too, but quietly, wiping at his eyes. 

“W-we’re going to kill him. We’re going to make him pay for what he di-id-” Moth choked, glancing back to Rowan, who nodded in agreement. 

Rowan felt guilty.

Ahead, the human saw Demetri holding a staff. Their eyes widened. Moth ran at him, Rowan quickly following.

“Wait-” Rowan was cut off as a wall of fire sprang to life from the ground, sweeping them off of their feet. The flames enveloped them, ripping at their clothes and bare skin. They didn’t know how long it lasted, but only after it was over were they dropped back to the floor of the cave. Coughing hard, they opened previously-shut eyes. They were in terrible pain and singed, but alive. Rowan remembered the spell of which Moth had casted on them.

Rowan looked for him, and very quickly found their friend’s horribly burned remains next to them.

*

Rowan ran after Demetri-who had taken flight after they had stood. Demetri was a human too, but that’s where his and Rowan’s similarities ended.

“Frostbite!!!” Rowan coughed, using his free hand to cast the spell at Demetri. Anger caused them to miss.

Laughing at their blunder, the other descended a rocky set of stairs, strolling into a pool of water.

Rowan kept up their pace. This disregard for caution caused them to slip on the stairs-of which they found out were wet. A sharp pain met them as they landed. They coughed once, before gasping for air. Rowan had fallen onto a sharp rock, which now pierced their side.

Wide eyes rose to meet the end of a staff.

“Any last words?” Demetri questioned, smirking.

Rowan raised a shaky hand. “F-frost...bite-!”

A frigid beam of blue-white light struck the standing magic-user, and he was knocked back, dropping his staff.

Rowan pulled themself off of the stone with a drawn-out grunt of pain. The dagger, still clutched in their left hand, was plunged into Demetri’s throat as Rowan threw themself upon the shivering man. They both fell into the pool with a splash and a shout from Rowan as the impact caused the pain of his wounds to flare. 

Rowan watched as Demetri died, feeling satisfaction as he did. He had killed their best friends.

Once sure Demetri was dead, they rolled off of him, landing on their back. A sigh of relief. They let their arms fall to their sides, left hand still loosely holding the dagger. Demetri had grasped his staff again sometime after falling, they noticed.

The water around them emitted a soft, light blue glow, and felt nice. Demetri and Rowan’s blood seeped into it.

Rowan closed their eyes, tired, ready for whatever happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Rain currently didn’t own a weapon. To anyone who lived in Frostport, this was a disadvantage. That disadvantage was doubled for a demonborn like her. Maybe that was the silver lining in getting robbed and kicked out of her room at the inn.

Rain eyed her small fire.

Normally, she would have stayed in the city and tried to find another place to sleep. However, she had no money and already knew of this location. Though a bit of a walk outside of town, this cavern was safe and no one besides her knew of its existence. 

She yawned, before looking behind. A pile-up of rocks, some of which she could pick up. Maybe she could use some to keep the fire under control while she slept?

Going through with the idea, Rain grabbed a stone and pulled it free, only to loosen the rest, and send them tumbling.

Cursing, Rain quickly jumped up and out of the way of the incoming rocks. Looking back-she saw that the avalanche had destroyed her fire.

Glowing moss lined the walls and ground, so the cavern was still lit. However, the cave’s plant life did not provide heat.

Hugging herself, Rain walked back towards where the fire used to be to find that the rocks had been blocking a room. She moved closer and tried to look inside.

Though aware that this seemed like the start of a bad horror story, there was no way that she  _ wasn’t _ checking this out. Who knew? The room might have had treasure she could use to buy her own inn.

A rocky set of stairs led to another, smaller pile of rubble. The tip of an icy-colored blade poked out from beneath. 

She moved for the blade, lowering once close enough so that she could dig at the rocks covering it with her hands. 

Rain then stopped to observe what had been revealed to be a dagger. Now that the entire blade was visible-she could’ve swore that it almost glowed. The hilt was a beautiful black, with a simple, white, ornamental skull at the base. It was clearly enchanted, as well as expertly crafted. Even after being almost completely buried for who knew how long-it wasn’t damaged at all. She could not imagine how much it would sell for.

She carefully moved to take it in one hand-shivering a little as she did. It sent a surge of unnatural cold up the arm that held it upon first contact. 

A sudden voice, “ **Hello-o-!?** ” 

Jumping in surprise, Rain very quickly got her feet, grip tight on her new dagger. Wide eyes searched the surrounding area, finding nothing of interest. Another sound, an  **“Ahem-!”** made her leap again. She looked towards the source to find that it was the blade. Rain raised an eyebrow.

It spoke again,  **“I-I said he-ello! You’re...the rudest hallucination I-I’ve had in awhile. Pick me up and...don’t even respond. Th-this feels bit different from my normal fantasies though... “**

A weapon that talked was completely new to Rain. She looked it over in stupefaction.

**“Or....maybe you’re mute. Then I’d be the rude one.”**

“I-I can talk,” Rain corrected, “I’ve just...never seen anything like you before.”

**“Aw. Thank you.”**

“Like...what  _ are _ you? How can you speak?”

**“Well, you’re just reeeeaally special. I can only ta-alk if someone special picks me up.”**

“R-really?” she asked.

**“Nah. Just me-essing with you. I’m like this no matter who picks me up.”**

Rain frowned.

**“The real answer is that I used to be human, but I died and came ba-ack in my dagger.”** the dagger explained.

“Wow...I..didn’t know that kind of magic was possible.”

**“Me neither.”**

“Huh?”

**“I didn’t kno-ow...sealing your soul inside a dagger was possible.”**

“Then how’d you do it?”

**“I didn’t.”**

“Someone else did?”

**“That’s my working theory. I didn’t** **_want_ ** **this. Being stuck inside a weapon is te-errible.”** it paused for a moment, before continuing,  **“H-he’s gone...someone else must’ve grabbed him! We have to go find him! What’s-Your-Name, you can take me to the ne-earest civilization-the village of Frostport-and we can ask around about a Fire Staff.”**

“What’re you talking about?”

**“Ano-other weapon like me was here! He was buried during an earthquake with me, so I couldn’t see him anymore. When you dug me up, I didn’t see him.”**

Rain wondered how much this other weapon would sell for. Eager continuation of her previous digging yielded nothing but disappointment.

She stood and left, returning to the cave’s main room. Using what she could salvage from the previous, she began to build another fire. She put the dagger down.

**“Wha-at’re you doing!?”**

“Building a fire.”

**“We have to go to Frostport.”**

“We will-tomorrow.”

**“He killed my friends!!!”**

Gaze softening, Rain moved closer to the weapon and looked at the skull on its hilt. “Listen..what’s your name?”

**“Rowan.”**

“I’ll go into town tomorrow and ask around, I promise.”

Rowan growled.

“I’m sorry you’ve been unable to do anything for a while. But unless someone else decides to use this cave as a temporary home, I’m all you’ve got, and I’m tired, cold, and not going into the woods at this hour.”

**“...f-fine.”**

“Thank you.” She continued to work on the fireplace. 

After everything was in place, Rain moved back. “Fire Bolt.” she vocalised before her hand began to glow, a mote of fire apparating upon it. She tossed it onto the kindling, setting it aflame. 

**“Wizard?”** Rowan questioned.

“And rogue.” Rain corrected.

**“P-pick me up! I can’t see you on the flo-or!”**

Rain did so, gaze shifting to the skull on the hilt as she sat fully. She held them upright in her left, gloved hand.

**“I u-used to be a rogue and a wizard too, you know. Rizard? Wogue? I could never come up with a cool name.”**

Rain nodded.

**“How long has it been, anyway?”**

“I don’t know. Frostport isn’t a village anymore, though.”

**“It’s gone?”**

“No. It’s a big city.”

**“Do you know how long it’s been that way?”**

“Decades, at least.”

**“D-decades…”**

Rain laid down, setting them aside.

**“H-hey! What’re you doing-?”**

“Sleep.”

**“A-alright...just don’t put me** **_too_ ** **far away….”** they mused, voice tinged with worry.

“Gotcha…” she closed her eyes. Her hand reached for a rock before taking hold. She mumbled “Alarm, six o’clock A.M.” before releasing and curling on herself. The demonborn laid on her side. The warmth of the fire soothed her chilled bones. Though the cave’s stone bottom was hard, it was a place where she could lie.


	3. Chapter 3

Skye lightly strummed on her lute. The strings kept her occupied as she waited for Rain.

The human stood outside The Golden Lamb. Rain’s previous residence had been Tordek’s home. During this time, she had worried about being a burden. Tordek assured her otherwise, but she still hadn’t believed it.

Skye sighed. Rain had always been too hard on herself. 

Nevertheless, Skye had happily agreed to meet Rain in the morning outside of The Golden Lamb. 

Skye greeted others as they passed. She wasn’t popular, but she was familiar with quite a few of Frostport’s residents.

Snow fell at a steady pace. It was seven-forty, and the sun hadn’t risen yet.

Rain hadn’t risen yet, either, it seemed. Skye entered The Golden Lamb after a moment’s hesitation.

She had been to this place before, and admired how clean and orderly it was. The tables and floors were clean. Stairs to the left were guarded by a human. To the right, a buffet with various breakfast foods and dispensers with drinks stood.

Careful to not run into anyone, Skye made her way towards him. She smiled, and he turned to her.

“Have you seen a pink demonborn with really short hair?” Skye questioned, stopping her strumming, “She’s my friend and I’m trying to find her.” 

“No demonborns are allowed at The Golden Lamb, M’am.”

Skye frowned. Rain had told her that she had already checked in. “Oh,” she didn’t bring this up, “Thank you anyway, Sir.”

He nodded to her, and she quickly turned and left the building. She hugged her lute close once outside, looking around. It was almost eight o’clock-maybe Rain could be found at her workplace. 

Brushing some snow off of her instrument, she started off. Voices and people grew more common as Skye approached the marketplace-the center of Frostport. Fortunately, a lifetime spent within the city’s walls granted her the ability to navigate through the crowds with ease. The calls of merchants vocally advertising their products grew more understandable as she entered the clearing. Most were in Common-though some translated their commands into different languages. Skye could identify most of them, but only understand two outside of her own. Tordek had taught her Dwarven and Rain had taught her Demonborn. The first was similar to Common, therefore more easy to learn. Demonborn, on the other hand, was odd-different from her previous understanding of grammar and speech-though it had its own beauty.

Skye exited the marketplace. Tordek’s home and business was right outside.

Tordek and Skye weren’t very close. They didn’t hate each other, of course, the dwarf had helped her best friend a good deal, and was definitely a friend of hers. He was significantly older, which was a given-dwarves lived longer than humans-but even in dwarf years, he was old. This wasn’t the reason they clashed, though. His dispassionate behavior got on Skye’s nerves.

However, she still found it hard to fault him too much for this. Anyone who had gone through what he had at such a young age would have flaws.

A few people had already lined up to visit the blacksmith. Despite his lack of charisma and race, Tordek was still very skilled. Customers’ personal prejudices only went so far when it came to favorable results.

She spotted the dwarf at his forge, looking at a sword as he listened to a customer at the front of the line.

Tordek only came up to just past the human’s waist height-wise. Unlike most dwarves, his hair and beard were short and scraggly. His pale skin was marred by scars, and his arms were stout and muscular. He wore boots, gloves, trousers, and an old apron over his top.

Skye quickly made her way around the standing people and on to Tordek. 

Tordek looked to her over the sword he was now hammering on what appeared to be an iron.

“Have you seen Rain?” she asked him, cringing slightly on the inside under the glares of some of those who were in line. Tordek’s gaze was simply neutral. 

“No,” he answered, continuing on the sword, “She’s a little late to work, actually.”

“O-okay.” Rain was never late to work. “I’m going to look for her.”

“Alright.”

His lack of concern bothered Skye. Nevertheless, she departed, avoiding the gazes of the line-members. She headed for the town’s entrance next on a whim, only to run into someone.

On the inside, Skye was a social mess-her first instinct in stressful situations was to cry. However, years of bottling up such emotions had taught her to appear the opposite. After a moment of initial panic, she stopped.

“I’m sorry.” she apologized. She moved to pass, but upon looking up, she recognized them. It was Rain. Exclaiming the demonborn’s name, Skye quickly hugged her. She felt Rain tense in her arms, before slowly returning the embrace. Remembering her best friend’s dislike of physical affection, Skye ended the hug quickly, pulling back.

She wore a scarf, a jacket with the hood pulled down, fingerless gloves, and shoes. Trousers-something she also wore-were not a commodity among women in the city, but Rain wore them often. A dark belt held them up. 

The skin that wasn’t covered was rouge-colored and dotted with freckles of a darker tint. Ram-like horns, a tail that extended down to the middle of her calf, and black sclera betrayed her demonic origins. Her hair was black.

Demonborn were not acclimated to the cold weather-at least, to Skye’s understanding. Unfortunately for Rain, her home was Frostport.

“Are you okay? What happened? I went to The Golden Lamb looking for you, but you weren’t there and the guard there said they didn’t allow demonborn.” she couldn’t keep herself from rambling a bit.

Rain frowned, gaze shifting about a bit before resting on Skye. “I was kicked out but I found somewhere else to sleep outside of town. It just took longer than I expected to get back.”

“Why did they kick you out? Why didn’t you come to me or Tordek?”

“I didn’t know that demonborns weren’t allowed-and the innkeeper didn’t figure out I was a demonborn until I checked in.” Rain didn’t answer the second question, Skye was about to point out until another voice cut her off.

**“Sh-she wouldn’t’ve found me if she-e’d come to one of you!”**

Rain shot her belt a flat look. Skye followed her gaze, spotting a dagger. She didn’t know much about conventional weapons-but the blade looked like something a noble or rich adventurer would carry, not a poor, demonborn teenager like Rain. 

Rain quickly grabbed Skye’s wrist and led her into an alley. After releasing, Rain pulled the dagger from her belt.

“Did your dagger just talk?” Skye questioned.

The same voice from before came from it again,  **“I-I have a name. It’s Rowan. Rain, is this your girlfriend? Do you have a girlfriend? What’s her name?”**

“No-!” both Rain and Skye answered at the same time, before looking to each other for a moment, then away. Skye liked Rain, of course, but they were just friends. Besides, a demonborn and a human being in a relationship would be weird.

**“He-ey now. It’s alright...I don’t judge.”** “Rowan” assured.

“We’re just friends.” Skye asserted.

“I found this,” Rain changed the topic, raising the dagger, “In the shelter I found outside of town.”

Skye looked upon the dagger. “Wow. So you’re taking it-I mean, them-to Tordek?”

Rain nodded.

Rowan grunted.

Rain looked back to Rowan. “Like I said on our way here-no talking in front of anyone except Skye and Tordek.”

**“But why-yyyy?”**

“You’ll draw attention.”

**“You can talk and not draw attention.”**

“Because I’m not an inanimate object.”

**“That was rude.”**

“Maybe you should hide them altogether?” Skye suggested, “Even if Rowan doesn’t talk, they might draw attention. An enchanted weapon doesn’t seem like something someone wearing your clothes could afford. The guards might use that as an excuse to arrest you and confiscate them. Even without that, a thief could snatch them off of your belt.”

**“Fine! But I want Skye to carry me.”**

“I don’t have anything to hide you with.” Skye pointed out.

Rain opened the right side of her jacket and stuffed Rowan inside. As she closed it, muffled protests could be heard from within.

“Rain!” Skye exclaimed, “That was rude!”

Rain shrugged. She looked upon the path outside, of which was crowded with people-a common morning occurrence. “I should go on to Tordek’s. I’m late enough already…”

“May I come with?”

“Don’t you have work today, too?”

“I don’t start playing at The Bannered Horse until tomorrow.” Besides, she didn’t have anything else to do besides sleep (Which was for the weak) and was curious about The Talking Ice Knife, even if they were a little whiny.

Rain nodded, gently grabbing Skye’s wrist and leading her out into the traffic. It wasn’t a romantic gesture, like holding hands, but simply one to keep them from being swept apart. Even with experience, navigating crowds with two-perhaps three in this case-was harder than with one.

Skye looked to Tordek’s home and forge as it got within her sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Tordek’s main weapon was a warhammer. A long, dark, and wooden handle led to a thick, iron head. One was flat, while the other ended in a spike. It fitted his size. The dwarf had made it himself and was proud of the creation, even if it wasn’t used much anymore. 

The weapon was stored on a single, wooden rack against one of Tordek’s house’s walls.

Tordek was fortifying a sword for an elf.

His assistant was  twenty minutes late. Given her record, it would make sense only to give her a small warning. 

Her best friend thought him a do-gooder and others thought him scum for hiring a demonborn. Tordek did not care. The decision was not made out of logic. A demonborn teenager was not likely to acquire a job in Frostport, so when they did, they would be willing to work hard. The inherent resistance to heat made them a good asset for a blacksmith.

Familiar voices indicated the two girls’ arrival. Tordek looked up. Rain sprinted towards him, while Skye followed at a slower pace. Once within a few feet of him, the demonborn bowed. “I-I’m sorry that I’m late.” 

“You are forgiven, this time.” Tordek met her eyes. “Do you remember our orders from yesterday? We received some new ones while you were gone earlier as well.”

The demonborn stood back up. “Yeah. But I have something I need to show you.”

Tordek waited while Rain lifted the right side of her jacket. From inside, a voice started shouting curses. The only people who could hear clearly were Rain, Skye, and Tordek, but some on the nearby cobblestone path glanced or stared at them.

The demonborn snickered, while the human quickly tried to cover the skull, muffling the dagger’s voice.

“Please quiet down-!” she begged in a loud whisper, pulling away after a moment.

The dagger complied.  **“A-alright. If I get stuffed in someone’s clothes AGAIN though, I’m not stopping until I get tired. And I don’t know if I can get tired.”**

Rain nodded before looking back to Tordek. “This..is what I wanted to show you. Their name is Rowan. Rowan, this is Tordek.”

Tordek took the dagger as it was handed to him, looking it over with wide eyes. It was a beautiful weapon, made to wielded by human hands. He shivered as his hands went cold-the result of a powerful frost enchantment. The dagger’s most notable attribute  was its ability to speak-another enchantment was a possible cause, but Tordek had never heard of such.

**“Hello!”**

“Where...did you find this?” Tordek asked the demonborn.

“In a cave outside of town.”

“I can not say that I have seen anything like it before. Do you know anything that I do not regarding its origin or it in general?”

“Rowan said that they used to be a human rogue wizard-”

**“Ri-izard, one might say.”**

“-but a human sorcerer killed them and their friends, a half-orc fighter and a dark elf wizard. Only Rowan and the sorcerer came back in their weapons-Rowan, his dagger, and Demetri, his staff. But Demetri’s staff wasn’t there when I found Rowan.”

Rowan grunted. Skye listened.

“I assume that you came to me with this hoping to find the staff and learn more about the dagger?”

The demonborn nodded.

Tordek knew about enchanting, more than Frostport’s other blacksmiths-it would be useful in his work. “Besides the enchantment, I do not know anything beyond what you have already told me.”

“Thanks.” Rain reached for the dagger. He hesitantly handed it back. Tordek wanted it. Such a fine work of craftsmanship would make a great addition to his collection. Nevertheless, it belonged to Rain-and stealing was wrong. The demonborn gave it to Skye.

**“Woop!”** Rowan cheered at the final transfer.

Rolling her eyes, the demonborn spoke to Skye. “Can you take Rowan to the magic school? They might know something about them.”

The human perked before nodding. “Of course!”

**“Why-y aren’t you coming?”** the dagger questioned the demonborn.

“I have work.”

**“La-ame. Me-e and Skye didn’t need you, anyway.”**

“Actually, it would be ‘Skye and I’.” the human corrected.

**“Skye?”**

“Yes?”

**“Shu-ut up.”**

Rain glared at Rowan. Skye giggled a little. “Good luck.” the demonborn told the human, patting her on the shoulder. 

“Thank you~! You too!”

Rain picked up another order-a chestplate. It was not finished. Skye lingered for a short bit before leaving.

“I do not know why someone would come to me with a staff. I do not even know what it looks like, so even if I did see it, I would not know it was the one you are looking for.” Tordek added.

“Figured it didn’t hurt to ask. Rowan described it to me. Said it was wooden, the top carved to look like a dragon’s head.” She started working, gaze shifting to him. “Tordek?”

He had continued as well. “Yes?”

“Thank you again for not getting mad at me for being late. And for helping with Rowan. And...anything else I forgot.” 

Tordek had always thought that last part was odd. “You are welcome.”


End file.
